model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginner's Guide to Model Hogwarts
Welcome to Model Hogwarts! Maybe you've read over everything once or twice, asked a few questions, but you still don't have a grasp on the routines and systems in the Model. How often can you get Chocolate Frogs again? How do I attend class? This guide is meant to give a summary of the most important parts of the Model, from rules and roleplay etiquette to features and routines. Contact the Admins * If you have any general inquiries they can be asked in the ♯ questions-and-answers channel. * If you have more private questions, you can request to speak to an admin or several admins in the ♯ private-discussion-queue channel. * If you want to make an anonymous comment or suggestion, you can use this form. 'Admins' Admins handle applications, worldbuilding and essentially all things that affect the Model in a long term both IC and OOC. They also handle tasks that are handled by Mods and Staff. A list of current admins can be found with the +admins command. 'Moderators' Mods or Moderators are people who serve as PR for the model and may deal with rule breaches, player issues, questions, and concerns. A list of current mods can be found with the +mods command. 'Staff' Staff are those with a the role of a professor in the Model. They're generally only allowed to handle the specific topics they teach. A list of current staff can be found with the +professors command. Rules For more information go to Rules & Guidelines and Wiki Policy. OOC Guidelines * Profanity is allowed, but explicit language and adult themes/content is strictly forbidden. * Bullying, discrimination, slurs, and personal insults are strictly forbidden. * Do not share personal information about (doxx) yourself or other members of Model Hogwarts. * No spamming. * No advertisements unless given explicit permission by an Admin. * Be polite to new players; do not trick them, maliciously lie to them or accuse them of being an alt. * If you make an alt account, you must inform an Admin. * The server language is English. Messages in foreign languages must have a translation. IC Guidelines * IC channels all have a strict PG rating - eg. the first two HP movies. Mild bad language and violence are allowed, but sexual content and drugs are not. * Do not give your character your real name. * No godgaming. Do not control another character’s actions, injure or somehow change another person’s character without the player's permission. * No metagaming. Do not act on information that you know, but your character does not. * Be mindful of others. Everyone has the right to ask for an RP to be toned down if it is making them uncomfortable. * Don’t let arguments IC get personal. Hate the character not the player! * All spells must be cast using the spell bot. You must RP attempting to cast the spell, and may attempt !cast once per description. Wiki Policy Anybody is free to make their character a page on the wikia after joining Model Hogwarts! However, there are a few rules that are important to abide by when writing your page and editing other pages. Basic Courtesy and Respect Do not touch other people's pages. Unless you received permission from them, the only changes you should make on others pages are to fix mistakes. Content Policy #Please keep in mind that the contents in the wikia should be kept at PG13. #While memes are amusing, they shouldn't be taking over the wikia, and any page that exists solely to be 'funny' and isn't helpful may be removed by the staff's discretion. #Please do not abuse categories; they are extremely important to keeping the wikia organized and are very useful for those who want to discover specific information. You shouldn't be making up a bunch of categories just to describe your characters oddities; the Just for Fun Category will track "official" ones. 'Dirigible Plums' Dirigible Plums is the safe word on the Model. If you ever feel exceptionally uncomfortable IC or OOC, you may simply type this in. As a general note, other players should respect the usage of this word by stopping whatever it was that made the player uncomfortable. 'Roleplay Etiquette' For additional information, go to Roleplaying Basics. * Do not barge into other's roleplay without asking for permission first. * You cannot keep a channel to yourself or reserve a channel. ** If you pause a scene or the scene hasn't continued for a certain amount of time, another player may use the channel. ** The only exceptions are the ♯ long-term channels, where the rules about channel etiquette are in the pins. * If you wish the speak to a professor, ping them beforehand. ** Sending in a letter is another possibility. * Avoid making a scene in classes. ** Both professors and other students have limited time for classes, so if you want to do anything that develops your character, think about how much time it may cost. ** If you're late for class, assume you were there from the start. You can choose to be late for class, but please be mindful and ensure it doesn't break the flow of the class. ** If you wish to speak in class, you need to raise your hand, which can be done by sending a single 'b' or writing that your character raised their hand. Useful Information 'Bot Commands' *'k!housepoints': Can be used to check House Points. *'+help': Can be used to discover a bunch of useful commands. *'+bots': Will give you a list of all the bots. 'Glossary' A glossary of terms and acronyms used on Model Hogwarts can be found here. Routines to Understand 'Learning Spells' For more information go to Spell Casting & Learning. Every day you are able to practice a spell, which gives you 1/3 of a learn point. This learning process must be roleplayed. Due to the several rules that are applied to practicing spells, you will have to read the linked guide above. 'Training Stats' For more information go to The Stat System. In the model there are four stats: Vitality, Finesse, Wisdom and Social. Every day, resetting a 5AM EST, you will be able to train a stat using the s!train STATNAME command. Each time you train, you get 1/14 of a point. You will be able to check your progress with the s!stats command. As a general rule, all stat training must be roleplayed, although it doesn't have to be long. More information can be found with the s!help command. 'Gathering Ingredients' For more information go to The Potions System. Every three days you may be able to gather ingredients, using the p!ingredients command in the ♯ ingredients_cabinet channel in Hogwarts or at ♯ slug-and-jiggers in Diagon Alley. This process does not have to be roleplayed. More information can be found with the p!help command. 'Collecting Chocolate Frogs' Everyday you can use the c!frog command, three times, to gather chocolate frogs. You can check the different cards you possess with the c!cards command. As a general rule, this process should be roleplayed. It does not have to be long and can consist of one sentence. More information can be found with the c!help command. Attending Classes * To attend a class, simply show up at the time class begins. ** Professors will generally announce the class time beforehand in their respective channel and ping your year when it is time to begin. ** There is no sign-up for classes. * Classes are not mandatory and you are assumed to have attended the class even if you did not attend OOC. ** Because you are assumed to have attended the classes, you will gain knowledge of class taught spells. A list should be available in the ♯ spellbook-first-year channel. * If you wish to speak in class, you need to raise your hand. ** This can be done by sending a single 'b'. ** You can also write out that your character raises their hand. ** Professors don't always pick the first person who raised their hand to answer their question. * Homework and exams are not mandatory either. ** Completing them may grant you House Points. ** Teachers should be posting the homework in the ♯ first-year-hw channel. If they don't, you may bug them. * Avoid making a scene in classes. Keep in mind that classes are a shared scene between many players and professors. ** If you're late for a class, you are assumed to have already been there. Adventures For more information go to Casual and Dramatic Adventures. In the model players are allowed to host adventures, but all of them must first be approved by an admin. The exact process can be found in the Casual and Dramatic Adventures page linked above. It should be noted that you must have earned 60 OOC points during your time on the Model in order to participate in dramatic adventures. More information on OOC points and how to earn them can be found below. As well, there will be at least one plot that runs through the year directed by admins. Plots are run similarly to adventures, except they are open to any player in Model Hogwarts. Participating in the plot is optional. Clubs For more information go to Clubs. In the model, you can participate in a club simply by joining during sessions. You can join a club with the .rank CLUBNAME command and see a current list of clubs using the .ranks command. Club leaders will ping the club role in order to alert members when meetings are starting or about any other club related announcements. Dueling For more information go to The Combat System. As a newbie in Model Hogwarts, you are unlikely to go through any difficult combat scenarios. The general rules and guides for a combat scenario can be found in the The Basics section of The Combat System page and anything past that is added information. OOC Points For more information go to OOC Points. OOC points are used to make special purchases in the model, such as abilities, pets or magical items. You can check your OOC points using the command k!oocpoints. Every three days you post, you will receive 3 OOC points. You can use the k!remainder command to figure out when you get them next. Other methods of obtaining OOC points are outlined in the OOC Points page. Category:OOC Articles Category:Handbook Article